Porygon Line/DPPt
The Porygon Line can only be obtained within Pokémon Platinum as a gift Pokémon obtainable in Veilstone City as a Porygon at level 25. A Upgrade can be found within the Team Galactic Building in Eternia City, and a Dubious Disk can be located in the Team Galactic HQ in Veilstone City. The Porygon family has traditionally been an extremely difficult Pokémon to obtain, locked behind long grinds at the game corner in previous generations where it could be obtained. However now as a gift Pokémon, the line is at its most accessible, finally allowing it to demonstrate its abilities. A new addition to the line in generation four was the introduction of the third evolutionary stage for the line, Porygon-Z. This provides a radical departure from the tanky offensive Porygon2 is a master at delivering. Gone are the infuriatingly good levels of bulk, traded in for even higher offensive capabilities and the new ability Adaptability. This takes the regular STAB boost and makes it a 2x increase in power. As such, Porygon-Z is able to somewhat viably use Hyper Beam in a competitive setting. Add in that it gets access to Nasty Plot, and this Pokémon becomes a terrifying sweeper. Additionally, if Porygon-Z does not fit what you are desiring in a Pokémon, Porygon2 is as good as it ever has been, with access to a wide special movepool and plenty of status options to make it a solid tank. Overall, the line is an extremely flexible family, able to fit on most teams if you're desiring to use it. Important Matchups * Gym #4 - Maylene (Veilstone City, Fighting-type): This is a fight that should probably be avoided by Porygon2 on first glance. However access to the Psychic TM makes this interesting when combined with the cyber duck's bulk, especially when leveled to equal her ace. Meditite can score a 3HKO through Drain Punch while Psychic is a 2HKO in response. It is the same story with Machoke, just switching Drain Punch for Karate Chop. Avoid Lucario however, as Thunderbolt is only a 3HKO, while both of its Fighting-Type STAB options have an extremely high chance to 2HKO. * Rival (Pastoria City): The Rival is a joke here, between Thunderbolt, Psychic and Ice Beam, Porygon2 is able to at worst 2HKO any and everything he can possibly bring here, with only Monferno's Mach Punch being a slight threat, being a 4HKO. * Gym #5 - Crasher Wake (Pastoria City, Water-type): '''Thunderbolt obliterates Gyarados without fail, with it only scoring a 3HKO through Waterfall. While Quagsire is a slower affair, being 3HKO'd by Ice Beam, it can only hope to 6HKO with Water Pulse. Floatzel is not much of a threat provided you keep Porygon2 healthy, as it can only 5HKO with Brine while being 2HKO'd back with Thunderbolt, regardless of its Sitrus Berry. Although Brine does become significantly more threatening against a weakened Porygon2, scoring a 3HKO. * '''Cyrus (Celestic Town): Thunderbolt is a 3HKO against Sneasel, while Ice Punch is a 4HKO. Do note that Screech makes this a significantly less comfortable fight, making Ice Punch a potential 2HKO. If you have kept Signal Beam, this makes the fight significantly easier, scoring a 2HKO. Golbat is looking for a 5HKO with its STAB options, while Thunderbolt is a 2HKO, not a problem. Murkrow might be dangerous if Porygon2 is weakened as Drill Peck is a probable 2HKO, but Thunderbolt is sure to one shot in retaliation. * Rival (Canalave City): Porygon2 wins against Staraptor regardless of which super effective option it uses, scoring a potential OHKO in contrast to Take Down's 3HKO, the recoil of which ensures it falls in one turn. Floatzel is a similar case in terms of how Porygon2 wins, expect none of its options can even 5HKO the cyber duck. Roserade is actually somewhat threatening despite Giga Drain only being a 4HKO. Grasswhistle and Leech Seed can cripple Porygon2 even if it is certain to 2HKO with either Ice Beam or Psychic. Rapidash on the other hand is not. Take Down is a 5HKO in comparison to Thunderbolt's 3HKO. In regards to his starters, Torterra is slow and extremely weak to Ice Beam, being crushed before it can do anything most of the time(and having more than 64 speed will make this all of the time). Empoleon is slightly better off as Thunderbolt is not guaranteed to be a 2HKO, but Bubblebeam is a 4HKO in exchange. Avoid Infernape and Heracross, both are faster and can 2HKO with STAB Brick Break, matching Psychic in damage output. * Gym #6 - Byron (Canalave City, Steel-type): Porygon2 lacks a way to do reliable damage to Magneton, aiming for 5HKOs with all of its options. Meanwhile the magnets are 3HKOing back with either of their STAB options. Steelix is doable, with Ice Beam being a 3HKO in contrast to Earthquake's chance at the same given the steel snake's low speed. Bastiodon will require potion support, as Taunt will probably shut down Recover in an attempt for a 4HKO with Stone Edge. However Porygon2's low damage output here is beneficial because of Metal Burst, letting it safely 5HKO with Thunderbolt. * Saturn (Lake Valor): Porygon2 erases Golbat without issue, 2HKOing with Thunderbolt in contrast with Air Cutter's 7HKO. Just be careful of Supersonic and Toxic, which may prove problematic in the long term. Bronzor is 3HKO'd by Thunderbolt, however its damage output is so low it would struggle to threaten a Porygon2 with only a quarter of its health left, which is unlikely. Toxicroak seems threatening as Revenge has a 68% chance to OHKO Porygon2. However due to its low priority, this leaves it wide open to be knocked out by Psychic. * Mars (Lake Verity): Her Golbat is literally the same as Saturn's, and poses as much as a threat to Porygon2. Her Bronzor is slightly different, and more annoying as a consequence. While it still fails to damage Porygon2, it has Confuse Ray to be a pest before falling. Purugly will almost certainly open with Fake Out, so deploying an X item might be of use to avoid wasting a turn. Beyond that Slash is a 4HKO in contrast to Thunderbolt's 3HKO, Porygon2 therefore wins. There is a single wrench in this plan, that being Hypnosis from Purugly, but that can be beaten with item usage and that it had the accuracy boost from Diamond and Pearl removed in Platinum. * Gym #7 - Candice (Snowpoint City, Ice-type): Porygon2 overpowers Sneasel with Thunderbolt, scoring a 3HKO (with a chance to 2HKO), and as with Cyrus' Sneasel, Signal Beam scores a 2HKO if it is still part of Porygon2's arsenal here. Meanwhile Faint Attack is a possible 5HKO in comparison. There is a decent chance that she will hard switch Piloswine in on a predicted Thunderbolt, so keep that in mind. Speaking of, Piloswine is relatively evenly matched with Porygon2, scoring mutual 3HKOs between Psychic and its STAB moves. Porygon2 needs at least 63 speed to be safe here and the threat of Hail is something to be kept in mind. Guess what's next, something that brings auto-hail. Abomasnow hits hard with its STAB options and Focus Blast, with the later being a certain 2HKO after hail damage. Avoid, even if Signal Beam has a chance to 2HKO. Froslass is as annoying as you would expect it to be. Porygon2 needs Shadow Ball to beat it, scoring a 2HKO compared to Blizzard's 3HKO. However, the cyber duck's low speed gives Froslass too much room to abuse Snow Cloak and Double Team. From this point onward, the writer assumes that you have evolved Porygon2 and thus will focus on how Porygon-Z fairs in these battles. '' * '''Cyrus (Galactic HQ):'In regards to his Sneasel, Porygon-Z can 2HKO it with Signal Beam or 3HKO with Thunderbolt, meanwhile it is looking to the same back with Ice Punch, requiring Screech to get a 2HKO. Crobat's Poison Fang is a 5HKO on Porygon-Z, Thunderbolt back for a 2HKO. Honchkrow seems scary with Drill Peck, scoring a potential 2HKO, but then Thunderbolt has a chance to OHKO and Z is faster. Additionally, Adaptability Hyper Beam is a certain OHKO on all three of his Pokémon, should you be desiring to put some extra punch behind what Porygon-Z is firing. * Saturn (Galactic HQ): Even with evolution, this fight is almost identical for Porygon-Z. Golbat is still quickly removed by Thunderbolt or Ice Beam, Toxicroak is OHKO'd by Psychic and Bronzor is still a somewhat drawn out process, although it still cannot do much in retaliation. * Mars and Jupiter (Spear Pillar, tag battle with rival): 'Given that the Bronzor are likely to set up dual screens on Porygon-Z and the rival's Munchlax, which combined with their low damage output on either Pokémon on your side of the field, it is potentially worth setting up if Porygon-Z has access to Nasty Plot or Agility here. Their Golbats are significantly more manageable, only able to 2HKO if they double target Porygon-Z with their Poison STABs. Thunderbolt, when not boosted by Nasty Plot, just missing out on the OHKO in response is frustrating, although the rival will likely either bring the other into KO range or finish the weakened one off. While Adaptability Porygon-Z would not struggle too much against either one of these two's aces, annihilating both with Hyper Beam, the combined threat of a 2HKO with high critical rates makes this unappealing without having at least 106 speed, which allows Porygon-Z to outspeed Skunktank, negating this risk. Additionally, it may be worthwhile, provided Porygon-Z has Adaptability, to OHKO Munchlax with Hyper Beam against the Bronzors or Golbats, given that the Rival has some powerful Pokémon waiting in the back. * '''Cyrus (Distortion World): ''If Porygon-Z has at least 115 speed going into this battle, it can handle Houndoom regardless of ability or healing, 3HKOing faster with Thunderbolt than it can with Flamethrower. Adaptability variants do not care about this speed requirement and then blasts it with Hyper Beam. While Gyarados is scary with STAB Waterfall being a likely 2HKO, which can be terrifying given its flinch chance and Gyarados' Quick Claw, you likely have Thunderbolt if Porygon-Z is facing it, which will OHKO it without fail. Crobat is 2HKO'd by Thunderbolt, which is nice given Cross Poison is a 4HKO, although its high critical rate and 10% poison chance are cause for concern when mixed with Confuse Ray and the 30% flinch rate of Air Slash. It is doable, just be careful. Honchkrow is likely OHKO'd by Thunderbolt and has a microscopic chance to 2HKO with Drill Peck in the unlikely event it survives. After Weavile uses Fake Out, it is aiming for a 2HKO with Ice Punch, which is what Signal Beam does to it. Be ready to heal and Porygon-Z should come out on top (or just Hyper Beam if Adaptability for a clean OHKO). * Giratina (Distortion World): This is a Hyper Beam free zone now. Thankfully Ice Beam means Porygon-Z is up for the challenge. Scoring a potential 2HKO on Giratina without STAB is an achievement in of itself, given it can only 3HKO with Dragon Claw. Additionally, Porygon-Z's typing shines here, granting it an immunity to half of Giratina's moveset, which given the sheer power (and protect bypassing nature) of Shadow Force, makes it an ideal Pokémon to handle the banished one, provided it does not get the all stats boost from Ancient Power, in which case flee or throw the master ball at it, should you still have it. * Gym #8 - Volkner (Sunyshore City, Electric-type): Jolteon is 2HKO'd by Tri Attack regardless of ability, while the main threat that it presents is Thunder Wave and the 5HKO with Charge Beam. Raichu is significantly more threatening due to having Focus Blast. This will kill on a critical hit, but then Tri Attack also hits for a 2HKO no matter what ability Porygon-Z has. Spamming Tri Attack is still the best option against Luxray, once more achieving a 2HKO. Meanwhile Thunder Fang is a 3HKO in response. Electivire may be a threat to Download Porygon-Z, scoring a 3HKO between Thunder Punch and Quick Attack, with Tri Attack only being a potential 2HKO. Adaptability throws this question out the window, cleanly 2HKOing. * Rival (Pokémon League): '''Staraptor is now a risky affair for Porygon-Z to fight, as Close Combat is doing upwards of 75% to it, with a critical hit certain to be lethal. However use of a Chople Berry turns this devastating blow into a mere 3HKO, letting Porygon-Z safely OHKO with Thunderbolt or Ice Beam. Speaking of Close Combat, avoid Heracross at all costs. Psychic is only 2HKOing the stag beetle, and its own STAB Close Combat will kill with ease, with even Chople Berry holders being slain instantly if it scores a critical hit. Remember his Munchlax? The one that this article suggesting obliterating with Hyper Beam? It is now a Snorlax and looking for revenge. With Adaptability Hyper Beam only being a 2HKO this time around, Porygon-Z finds itself in a precarious position in the face of the 3HKO Body Slam being thrown at it. Those with Adaptability should come out on top still though, outside of getting paralyzed, as Tri Attack is a 3HKO. Roserade is a brighter prospect, with Giga Drain being a 4HKO on Porygon-Z in comparison with Ice Beam's 2HKO, Similar fortunes await with Floatzel, which is OHKO'd by Thunderbolt, with Brick Break only 3HKOing. Rapidash can actually be a danger here, as a sun boosted Fire Blast will hurt, OHKOing if it crits. However Adaptability Tri Attack has a high chance at OHKOing. Those with Download need at least 130 speed going into to this fight to be completely safe with the 2HKO. In regards to his starter choices, Torterra is Ice Beam bait. Empoleon is slightly more dangerous, although Brine is only a 6HKO in contrast with Thunderbolt's 2HKO. Infernape is to be avoided, as Focus Blast is a OHKO, and Porygon-Z requires 144 speed and Hyper Beam in order to come out on top. * '''Elite Four Aaron (Pokémon League, Bug-type): If you have leveled in accordance with Cynthia, Yanmega can only 3HKO Porygon-Z with Bug Buzz, with Thunderbolt being a clean OHKO. Having 125 speed before beginning this fight ensures that Porygon-Z outspeeds to boot. While Scizor is certain to withstand one Thunderbolt from Porygon-Z, Iron Head is only a 3HKO. Vespiqueen is even less threatening, as Attack Order barely does 25% of Porygon-Z's health per hit, while Thunderbolt is a 2HKO, even after a Defend Order. Heracross should be avoided for the exact same reasons as the rival's one. In regards to Drapion, X-Scissor is a 5HKO when both have neutral natures, while Tri Attack is a 2HKO regardless of Porygon-Z's ability. * Elite Four Bertha (Pokémon League, Ground-type): Whiscash is looking for a 4HKO on Porygon-Z with Aqua Tail, while Tri Attack is a 2HKO with either of Porygon-Z's abilities. The general low special defense of her Pokémon works to Download's favour here, boosting the power of Ice Beam. While it does not really matter in regards to Gliscor, which is exterminated with extreme prejudice either way, it comes into play against her Rock-Types if they have Sand from Hippowdon. Golem will withstand an unboosted Ice Beam with the special defense boost and its Earthquake is a potential 2HKO with the chip damage. After a special attack boost, it is simply OHKOed. Rhyperior is extremely dangerous for Porygon-Z as Rock Wrecker has a chance at OHKOing, which will likely be fatal with Sandstorm. Those without Download need to avoid this under sand as Ice Beam is a 2HKO, even those with Download face a risky prospect, having a small chance to OHKO. It might be worth using the Choice Specs here, to undo the special defense boost of sand. Ice Beam from Adaptability Porygon-Z is a 2HKO on Hippowdon, letting it try to 2HKO back with Earthquake. This is not a problem for those with Download, who OHKO after the boost. * Elite Four Flint (Pokémon League, Fire-type): Tri Attack is a 2HKO against Houndoom regardless of Porygon-Z's ability. While this likely means that all Houndoom does is set up Sunny Day before dropping, this makes the rest of the fight more dangerous due to the increased power of the remainder of his team's STAB moves. Flareon's special bulk means that only Adaptability Hyper Beam will OHKO, and this is dependent on nature and IVs. Additionally Overheat will kill on a critical hit regardless if the Sun is shining. Might be worth sending in a physical sweeper here instead. If Porygon-Z has 151 speed or more going into this fight, Rapidash becomes significantly easier to face, as both Tri Attack and Flare Blitz are 2HKOs. Infernape is dangerous unless Porygon-Z has Hyper Beam or Psychic, as the combination of Flare Blitz and Mach Punch are a potential 2HKO. Flare Blitz by itself is dangerous, as a critical hit will off Porygon-Z and the cyber duck needs 152 speed or more to even be somewhat safe. With Adaptability, Porygon-Z can dismiss the potential threat of Magmortar's Flamethrower by obliterating it with Hyper Beam. Otherwise it is a slower affair with Tri Attack 2HKO versus Flamethrower's 2-3HKO, which critical hits might swing massively against Porygon-Z. * Elite Four Lucian (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): If you fancy denying his Mr. Mime the chance to set up either of its Screens, Adaptability and Choice Specs ensures that Hyper Beam OHKOs it, just have 128 speed or more before doing this to avoid speed ties. Bronzong is annoying, as Thunderbolt is only a 3HKO, which can be made even worse through use of Calm Mind on the part of Bronzong. Meanwhile, it can potentially 3HKO unboosted with Psychic. With Choice Specs equipped, Espeon is 2HKO'd by Adaptability Tri Attack or Dark Pulse, while it does roughly half with Psychic. It is a similar situation against Alakazam, but with Porygon-Z OHKOing. Avoid Gallade, as only Hyper Beam can OHKO it with Adaptability and Choice Specs. Meanwhile Drain Punch is a certain 2HKO. * Champion Cynthia (Pokémon League): '''Porygon-Z wins against Spiritomb in theory, 3HKOing faster with Thunderbolt/Ice Beam than the later can do with Dark Pulse. However, Silver Wind's chance to boost all stats and critical hits make this a significantly dicier prospect without Choice Specs in reality. Having the specs equipped does swing it sharply in Porygon-Z's favour, scoring a 2HKO, but locking into an Electric or Ice-Type move does leave Porygon-Z threatened by several dangerous Pokémon on her team, forcing switches against Pokémon Porygon-Z should be relatively comfortable against. One of these is Roserade, which naturally ties Porygon-Z in speed. With 140 speed or more, Porygon-Z can avoid risking the likely 2HKOs presented by Roserade's STAB options and score certain 2HKOs with Ice Beam or Adaptability Tri Attack. While locking into Ice Beam may seem more appealing due to the general composition of her team, Milotic presents a noticeable roadblock to this plan. If you do intend to have Porygon-Z fight this Pokémon(and a physical attacker is a significantly better option), restrain from using Thunderbolt or Hyper Beam, as these are both 2HKOs. While Surf is threatening, possibly scoring a 2HKO, it is significantly less dangerous than the threat of Mirror Coat, which will instantly kill Porygon-Z if it goes in all guns blazing. Tri Attack is the best option for limiting damage dealt in response, even if it is only a 3HKO with Adaptability. Togekiss is dangerous as Aura Sphere is doing between 70 and 80% to Porygon-Z, which is depending on a dice role for either of the boltbeam combo to 2HKO. Going for one of these first before unleashing Hyper Beam is an option if the move is being carried as it ensures a 2HKO. Lucario is to be avoided, as STAB Aura Sphere has an extremely high chance to OHKO Porygon-Z and nothing Porygon-Z has can OHKO before it is fired, outside of a critical Adaptability Hyper Beam, and in all honesty, banking on critical hits is never a good strategy (well until generation six). Now for the big one, Garchomp. This thing is so powerful it got banned from competitive play in gen 4 and most of gen 5. So how does Porygon-Z fair against it? The answer is... surprisingly well. Its STAB options are only 2HKOs and given its massive weakness to Ice, outside of a critical hit, Porygon-Z should be safe to OHKO it with Ice Beam. (or you could try to outspeed it, but that requires 166 speed, which is unlikely without significant ev investment and a positive nature.) * '''Post-Game: Porygon-Z excels in the Battle Zone due to its incredibly powerful special attacks and the decline in coverage beyond certain trainers means it has an easier time if it has been fulfilling the role of a set up sweeper. Just avoid Fighting-Type Pokémon and the digital duck should go far. Moves When first obtained at level 25, Porygon will know the following moves: Psybeam, Agility, Recover and Magnet Rise. This, while slightly underwhelming, does provide a good foreshadowing of the various roles this cyber duck can eventually adopt. It should be noted that for the most part, all three stages of the line learn the same moves at the same level. At level 29, all three stages of the line picks up Signal Beam, a decent Bug-Type option to hit Dark and Psychic-Types. A diversion occurs at level 34, while Porygon and Porygon2 both get Recycle, Porygon-Z gets Embargo, neither option is that useful however. The next move for all three of the line is Discharge at level 40. While weaker than Thunderbolt, the increased paralysis chance is something worth considering. At level 45, any stage of the line will attempt to learn Lock On which is largely worthless outside of Zap Cannon, but that's a while off. A good STAB move finally arrives at level 51 in the form of Tri Attack, while late, this move is devestatingly powerful with STAB, particularly with a beneficial Download boost or Adaptability. Magic Coat comes at level 56 regardless of evolutionary stage and can be useful if you expect lots of status inducing moves to be coming your way, although items are more reliable for Porygon2 and Z is better off attacking. For regular Porygon (why have you not evolved it yet/still using it if you can't?) its final move by level is Zap Cannon at level 62, while Hyper Beam rounds out the list for the evolved forms at level 67. While one is useless without Lock On, and the other is mostly situational, the sheer destructive power behind an Adaptability Hyper Beam from Porygon-Z cannot be ignored, actually able to OHKO Blissey under the right conditions. As to be expected from a gen 1 Normal-Type Family, the Porygon line has a large and diverse selection of TMs to work with. With access to Thunderbolt and Ice Beam (and their more powerful, but inaccurate, versions Thunder and Blizzard), the line gets incredible coverage off the bat, scoring hefty blows against almost any opponent. Shadow Ball hammers Ghost and Psychic-Types while Psychic provides a way to punish Poison-Type Pokémon. Toxic and Thunder Wave help Porygon2 in dealing with stronger opponents, crippling them in varying ways. Additionally Porygon-Z gets Dark Pulse, which helps in the event Shadow Ball has already been used. Solarbeam can be used in combination with Sunny Day to tear down opposing Water, Rock and Ground-types, but Thunderbolt/Ice Beam are more effective. Substitute is an option to make Porygon-Z's set up attempts easier at the expense of coverage. Through Tutors the line doesn't get too much of interest, although Nasty Plot as Porygon-Z through the move relearner is an obvious choice. Icy Wind might be worthy with Porygon2 as a support based option, due to the speed drop it inflicts. Gravity is also notable, allowing the use of Thunder and Blizzard due to the evasion drop it inflicts. Recommended movesets: Standard: Tri Attack, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball/Dark Pulse/Hyper Beam Nasty Plot/Agility: Nasty Plot/Agility, Tri Attack, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam Offensive Porygon2: Tri Attack, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Recover Defensive Porygon2: Tri Attack, Coverage Move, Recover, Toxic/Thunder Wave Recommended Teammates * Ghost-Types: As Normal-Types, the Porygon family is cursed by a weakness to Fighting-Type moves, with the type in general being vastly improved in the jump from generation 3. While there is limited options in this field, Pokémon such as Gengar relish the free switch in granted by their immunity to the one weakness the Porygon line has. Additionally, Ghost's weakness to itself is negated due to the immunity your cyber duck has to it. ** A few examples of Pokémon that fit this description include: Gengar, Dusknoir, Drifblem, Spiritomb. * Defensive Pokémon (Porygon-Z): While Porygon-Z's defensive stats are not terrible, in a region full of heavy hitters and high powered attacks, it is better to have Pokémon dedicated to walling in those situations where Porygon-Z's bulk simply is not enough to be comfortable. This makes Porygon-Z's job much easier, as it is less threatened in its dismantling of opposing teams. ** A few examples of Pokémon that fit this description include: ''Torterra, Bronzong, Empoleon, Umbreon, Tangrowth, Tentacruel, Hippowdon * '''Fast Sweepers (Porygon2):' In contrast, Porygon2 is a pretty powerful special attacking tank. However, this does lead to problems when dealing with fast threats which are able to take it down faster than it can remove them, particularly if it is unable to stall the threat out between Toxic and healing. Therefore in situations where dealing with a threat quickly is ideal, Porygon2 will be looking to the teammates it supports by defending to handle the challenge. ** A few examples of Pokémon that fit this description include: Infernape, Staraptor, Gyarados, Roserade, Floatzel, Raichu, Lucario, Gengar, Garchomp Other Porygon's stats Porygon2's stats Porygon-Z's stats * What Nature do I want? '''This heavily depends on how far you intend to evolve the line. Porygon2 is fine with any speed or attack lowering nature, with those boosting its defensive being ideal. Porygon-Z on the other hand wants either Modest or Timid to improve its firepower or mobility. * '''Which Ability do I want? '''For Porygon-Z, Adaptability is the preferred option simply due to the constant boost in power to its STAB options, while Download requires it to be brought in on certain foes for an all round boost, which with its average bulk is not the most appealing prospect, even if there are certain fights where Download is superior. Porygon2 on the other hand, is fine with either ability it has. * '''At what point in the game should I be evolved? Porygon should be evolved before fighting Maylene, as Porygon2 is actually a pretty decent option against her despite type disadvantage. If you intend to evolve it further, it is best to do it at the first possible opportunity upon getting the Dubious Disk, so before fighting Cyrus in the Galactic HQ. * How good is the Porygon line in a Nuzlocke? In a single word: Amazing. It is an incredibly powerful sweeper through its coverage movepool and brutally powerful STAB moves, at worst 2HKOing all but dedicated special walls. Add in access to both Agility and Nasty Plot, and the levels of destruction that ensues is essentially unrivalled within the game. Even with its weakness to Fighting-Types, it has ways to get around most of them, through the many options that the line has at its disposal. The one issue it might have is been outpaced by the most powerful Pokémon in Sinnoh, although it has enough bulk to withstand a few hits in the process. The main downside to the line is that it requires trading to evolve, and Porygon is relatively underwhelming. * Weaknesses: Fighting * Resistances: None * Immunities: Ghost * Neutralities: Everything not previously mentioned. Category:Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses